


The Mystery of the Stolen School Bus

by Irish_Heart39



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Peter, Identity Reveal, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture, so if you dont like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Heart39/pseuds/Irish_Heart39
Summary: This was just supposed to be an embarrassing field trip to Stark Industries with his entire class. How the hell did his decathlon team get kidnapped by this random person, whom Peter didn’t have a clue was?Or where someone hijacks Peter’s field trip, knowing he’s Spiderman, and threatens to kill everyone. Great.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Thank you so much for wasting your day reading this! This is my first time writing something like this (though it scared me how easily it came to me). So, there are more notes and things, just not until a few chapters in.
> 
> Also, the story I wrote before I released it, because I have a bad habit of not finishing things I've started. *stares at piles of unfinished fics* Just thought I'd share, in case you were confused or whatever.

“I’m literally shaking right, dude. Look!” Ned said, pushing his vibrating arm in Peter’s face.

“Yeah, that’s great, Ned.” Peter said, pushing his hand away and starring out the window like he was in a sad music video.

Peter and his entire decathlon team where currently on the field trip of dreams if you asked almost anyone. Well, anyone except Peter, who was not too keen on taking a field trip to his second home, which he was at not two hours ago.

“Come on, Peter, don’t be such a Debby Downer. This is gonna be so much fun! Right, MJ?” Ned looked to the girl with her face buried in her book for help. 

She looked up at them and smirked. “Yeah, loser, this is gonna be great fun.” She said, looking back down.

Peter sighed and continued to look out the window. He felt the bus shake slightly as Mr. Harrington stepped onto the bus.

“Ok, everyone! Get settled. The bus driver will be here soon, and then we can take off!” He said, smiling as he took a seat behind the driver’s seat.

Excited chatter continued in the bus as everyone waited for the once in a lifetime opportunity to come true.

Peter heard, before feeling, Flash come up behind in, flicking Peter’s head.

“Hey, Penis, ready to have your  _ lies  _ spoiled when everyone finds out that you don’t actually work at Stark Industries?” He said, smirking slightly.

Peter looked up at him, already stressed enough, he said, “Flash, I don’t even think what you said was English.” 

Flash huffed. “Whatever, Parker.” He said, then shuffled back to his seat.

Suddenly, Peter felt the urge to fucking  _ leave the bus.  _ He looked around frantically, when he noticed the bus driver had come into the bus. Peter eyed him suspiciously, and he could’ve sworn that the driver made eye contact with him.

He quickly looked over at Ned, smacking his arm. “Ned, do you notice anything off with the bus driver?” He asked, looking at his best friend for reassurance.

Ned looked at the driver, who had now sat down in the driver’s seat. “I don’t know, Peter. I think that’s a natural reaction to seeing a bus driver. They can be kinda creepy, like our’s I guess. I mean look, I feel like he’s looking right at us.” Ned said, pointing to the mirror hanging above the driver, where it  _ did  _ look like he was staring at them.

As soon as Peter looked at the driver in the mirror, he looked away, and started the bus, making it come to life. 

When it did, Mr. Harrington stood up again. “Ok, guys, remember to not be annoying and be quiet so the driver can concentrate, got it?” A series of agreements occurred, which seemed to satisfy the teacher, as he nodded and sat down again.

It was a few more minutes before they finally started driving to their destination, Peter’s spidey sense not faulting once. He tried to ignore it, because there had been false alarms before, but the nagging sensation made it difficult.   
  


Peter had been to the tower many times. He had gone there many different ways. He knew, for a fact, the way they were going was not one of them. 

And it scared him.

He tried not to let his emotions show, but he could tell that Ned knew something was wrong.

“Bro, why are you fidgeting so much? I knew you were nervous, but it’s gonna be fine.” Ned said, trying to assure his friend.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Peter said, rather unconvincingly.

Thoughts were running through his head like they were in a marathon, trying to think of  _ something  _ to do. He considered calling Mr. Stark, but he thought against. 

‘I can do this myself.’ Peter thought.

After thinking through any other solution, he realized that calling Mr. Stark might be the only good idea.

Pulling out his phone ready to text him, he realized that there was no cell service.  _ How the hell was there no cell service in one of the busiest parts of New York City!? _

Before he could decide whether to tell Ned and MJ or not, he noticed Mr. Harrington talked quietly to the bus driver. Thankful for his super hearing, he tried paying attention to what he was saying.

_ “I hope you don’t mind, I’m sure you know what you’re doing, but how exactly are we getting there?” _

He heard the bus driver chuckle. “ _ Don’t worry, this is a shortcut.”  _

Peter knew, by the sound of his voice, that this was not a shortcut. And thankfully, other people seemed to notice too.

“Hey, where are we going, this doesn’t seem like the way to Stark Industries?” Flash yelled out to the bus driver, who didn’t answer.

This seemed to make every much more tense, as everyone quieted and waited for the driver’s answer, which never came.Mr. Harrington, who seemed to be getting annoyed, spoke up, “Hey, mister, where are we going? We’re supposed to be going to Stark Industries, not halfway across New York.” 

The driver didn’t answer again. A few moments later, the bus came to a stop. Everyone tensed even more than they already were. The driver opened the door, and footsteps started coming up the steps. 

The man was  _ big _ . Well over 6 feet and looked like a stereotypical drill sergeant. And it didn’t help the fact that he was visibly holding a gun in his hand.

Peter’s eyes widened, his spidey sense going crazy yelling at him to  _ get the fuck out of there!! _

The man looked around the bus, until his eyes landed on Peter. Their eyes locked and the man smirked.“Alright everyone. I’m gonna say this once and only once. Don’t make a sound. Don’t try and call anyone, it won’t work. If any of you try to fight back, you get a bullet.” He said, raising his gun.“ No one said anything.

“Good.” The man said, smiling. He looked back at the driver and nodded, and the bus started again.

The man pushed Mr. Harrington over, sitting next to him. Mr. Harrington stared at him with wide eyes, probably scared out of his mind, while the man sat there, not acknowledging the teacher.

Peter knew he should do something. But what? Anything he did would out him as Spiderman, which he wanted to be a last case scenario. 

He noticed Ned looking at him, like he wanted Peter to do something. He looked apologetically at his friend and shook his head. Ned’ face fell, as he looked at his shoes.

The bus was silent the entire ride, which lasted about fifteen minutes.

‘Mr. Stark will notice when we don’t get there.’ Peter thought, trying to reassure himself. ‘Surely he would’ve.”

When they arrived at their “destination”, the big man stood from his seat.

“Get up.” He said sharply.

Everyone immediately stood up, not wanting to end up on the man’s bad side.

“Good, now, single file line, hands on your head and walk out.” He said.

The bus driver sat up then, pulling a gun from his own pocket. He opened the bus doors and stepped out.   
  


The driver stepped out of the bus, holding his gun to the door. The big man pushed Mr. Harrington out of the bus and gestured for everyone to follow him.

Before the next kid could leave, the big man put his hand, blocking the kid. “Oh, and if any of you try to leave, you get a bullet. So unless you can run faster than a bullet, I suggest you don’t run at all.” He finished, and pushed the kid past him, who scrambled of the bus.

Once Peter had stepped off the bus, he had gotten the chance to look at his surroundings, he realized he was in a vacant area with abandoned warehouses all around them.

As soon as everyone was off the bus, the two men led everyone into the closest warehouse, shoving kids roughly if they fell behind. 

They lined everyone up, sitting on their knees and hands on their heads. 

“Watch them. I’ll tell the boss we got him.” The big man said, walking off as he saw the “bus driver” nod.

The “driver”, who Peter had now decided to call the small man, continued to hold the gun at their faces, seeming to enjoy when a kid flinched as it went past them.

This went on for a few minutes until the big man came back. He whispered something in the small man’s ear, when they both looked directly at Peter. 

Peter felt his heart skip a beat. ‘Was this really all for him? Just so they could take him?’ Peter wondered.

Well, he didn’t have to think about it more, when the big man marched up to him, grabbed his arm and yanked him.

“Hey! You can’t-” Mr. Harrington started protesting, but stopped when the small man pointed his gun in his direction.

“”Hmmm… wonder why you haven’t escaped yet…” The big man muttered, only heard by him and Peter.

Peter didn’t answer. Suddenly, he felt a prick in his neck. Looking to where he felt it, he saw the small man pushing a syringe with a liquid he didn’t recognize into his neck.

He heard a few people gasp as they watched Peter slowly lose consciousness. And within a few moments, all Peter saw was black. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was excited. Like,  _ really  _ excited.

Peter’ class was coming for a field trip today, and, knowing that his classmates thought he was a liar about his internship, was ready to prove them wrong.

Tony looked at the time. 8:45. ‘They should be here soon.’ Tony thought.

He still remembered when Peter came home that day, trying hard to keep his permission form a secret. Unfortunately for him, though, Pepper had set the field trip, and Pepper hold Tony, so he already knew.    
  


Tony had waited until dinner to ask Peter, just so everyone else knew about it.

“So, Pete, anything exciting coming up soon?” He had asked him.

He saw Peter freeze momentarily, before shaking his head. “Um, no Mr. Stark. Not- nothing at all.”

Tony smirked, “Oh, are you sure. No field trips or anything of the sort.”

Peter, who had been chewing a piece of pasta, had started choking and having a coughing fit. Steve, ready as ever, prepared to go save the day, but Peter had already recovered.

“No, no, Mr. Stark no field trips.” Peter said, voice scratchy from almost dying.

“Are you sure? I thought I got an email from-” Tony started, before Peter cut him off.

“NO MR. STARK!” Peter staring daggers at Tony, who only continued smirking at him.

Everyone was now very curious about what was happening, looking around at each other.

Pepper smacked Tony’s arm, mouthing at him to stop. But Tony just kept going.

“Oh, I’m sure you do. Anyone wanna guess where he’s going?” Tony asked looking around the table. When no one answered, he spoke again. “Ok, I’ll give you a hint. It’s very close to him.”

Clint suddenly spit out his drink and started laughing so hard, it looked like he couldn’t breathe. When he caught his breath, he said, “Oh my god! You’re going on a field trip here!”

Everyone started laughing then, as Peter sat in seat, a fork sticking out of his pasta, beet red.

Once everyone had calmed down, it was quiet until, “Oh, we are so going to embarass you.”   
  


Tony smiled at the memory. Peter was so pissed afterwards because he wanted to “keep it a secret”, which he should’ve known would come out with having multiple spies living there.

“Hey, Friday.” Tony yelled up at the ceiling. “Tell me when Peter’s class gets here.”

“Alarm set, boss.” Friday answered.

“Thank you.” Tony said, smiling as he continued to work.

After working for another houd, when he  _ definitely  _ should have been there by now, he began to feel suspicious. Why weren’t they here.

“Friday, call Peter.” Tony said to the A.I.

“Call denied, boss.” Friday said, almost immediately.

‘What does she mean call denied? Why would Peter not answer him?’ “Friday, try again.”

“Call denied.” The A.I. answered again.

Now Tony was worried. Maybe he’d decline once, but not twice.

“Friday, can you track Peter’s phone?” He asked, knowing he sounded like a helicopter parent. You just never know.

“I am unable to find Mr. Parker’s phone, boss.” Ok, now he could be nervous.

Hundreds of thoughts were speeding through Tony’s head.

‘Why wouldn’t Peter answer him? Why couldn’t they track him? Had something happened? Was there an accident? Had they been  _ kidnapped _ ? Could the possible kidnapper know that he’s Spiderman.

Tony knew he had to do something. And fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you will be able to tell from now on, I am bad at writing Tony's POV, I'm sorry, I don't know why. But, as long as you get the general idea of it, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Peter slowly started feeling things again. He could feel himself sitting, but not on the ground anymore, in a chair, most likely. He then felt something holding his hands and ankles to chair, ropes, maybe? No chains, definitely chains, he could feel cold metal around his exposed wrists.

Slowly, he started opening his eyes, the very dim light seeming to bright for him. When he got used to it, he realized he was still inside the warehouse. Then he remembered what had happened.

The field trip, the sketchy bus driver, going the opposite way from Stark Industries, the big man pointing the gun at everyone, then bringing everyone inside. Then he remembered his class.

His first glance to the side showed his decathlon team, hands no longer on their head but behind their backs, probably being held by ropes. The tear streams on his classmates face’s didn’t go unnoticed by him either. Majority of them were staring at him, probably wondered why, out of everyone, he was the (un)lucky choice to be tied to a chair. Everyone else was staring at the ground, wondering what would become of them by the end of the day.

Peter then noticed he didn’t feel  _ any _ of his spidey sense. He remembered the drug the small man pushed into his neck, which probably delaying his powers for who knows how long. Probably long enough for them to do whatever they were gonna do.

‘They must know I’m Spiderman, then’ Peter thought, though it didn’t require much thinking.

He wondered what his classmates might think. What their captures said to them.

The sound of a door opening disrupted Peter’s thought as he looked at the noise. The two men came into the room, this time accompanied by another man, who Peter would call medium man, even though he was far from medium.

“That’s him.” The big man said to the medium man.

Ok, Peter needed to give them better nicknames. What about BM and MM?

“Really?” MM said, looking Peter up and down. “He don’t look like no superhero.”

Great. Now his classmates knew. This is what he wanted to avoid, he didn’t want-

“Who are those other people?”

“Going on a field trip. This was the best opportunity to grab him, we figured. Plus, if Stark didn’t want him, we could use the other kids as leverage.” SM, small man, Peter decided, said.

“No, I know Stark will want his precious spider back, trust me.”

Peter couldn't bare to look at his class, who now knew about him. He looked at his feet, wanting to all end. He just wanted to go on his embarrassing field trip to Stark Industries and then go home, that’s all.

He heard the three men walk over to him and when he looked up, he saw them towering over him. Hoping to ignore them, he looked down again.

MM grabbed Peter’s chin, roughly, and forced him to look up at them again. He turned his face over, where he had been punched BM who knows how long ago.

“Why is there a bruise here?” MM asked, letting go of Peter’s face.

“Just wanted some fun, is all.” BM said, smirking slightly.

“Yeah, well this isn’t supposed to be fun. Don’t touch any of them unless I say so, got it.” MM said staring at both of them. “And what’s wrong with him?” He asked, pointing at Mr. Harrington, who was now sitting up, but had a big gash on his crown.

“Told to stop talking but he didn’t.” SM said, like it was obvious.

MM scoffed. “You gave him the serum, right?” He asked, gesturing to Peter.

The two men nodded, looking little bobble heads.

“Good, where’s the knife?” MM said, nonchalantly, like it didn’t sound like he was going to start cutting a 16 year old.

Peter’s eyes widened. And he started pulling at his chains, pleading for his strength to come back. Yeah he had super healing, but it didn’t mean he wanted to be cut.

SM went back where they came from, then a few moments later came back with, what looked, a normal kitchen knife, and gave it to MM.

MM crouched down and looked at Peter, looking almost sympathetic. “Just so you know, kid. I don’t want to do this. If I had other options, I would use them.” He shook his head. “But I need this money.”

Suddenly, the man was sliding the knife along Peter’s arm, and he bit his lip trying to hold the scream that bottled in his throat from coming out. Though his classmates didn’t seem to have that power.

He looked down and saw a line along his forearm, blood spilling out of it. Tears welled in his eyes, pleading for them not spill out.

MM sat up again, wiping the blade, covered in Peter’s blood, on his shirt. 

He turned to BM and whispered, “Send the message to Stark. The picture will be if he doesn’t respond.” 

With that, the three men left the room, leaving Peter alone in the room with his class. Peter continued biting his lip, biting so hard he started tasting the familiar taste of metal in his mouth.

He stared down at the cut on his arm, still bleeding with blood starting to slide down his arm.

The stares from his class were piercing, filled with so many unanswered questions. But he couldn’t look at them. Couldn’t face them, knowing that they know his secret he tried so hard to keep from everyone.

So he just sat and waited until the men came, because he knew they would.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all read my author's notes in Gina's (from Brooklyn 99) voice. You don't have to, it's just I do that when I read an author's note, and I think it adds to the experience.

Tony had been doing everything he could think of trying find Peter. Called the school, tried tracking the bus, tried Ned and MJ’s phones, facial recognition, but it all came back negative.

“Boss, you have an incoming message from an anonymous call. Would you like to answer?” Friday asked.

“Answer it.” Tony said hesitantly.

“Tony Stark?” The unfamiliar voice asked.

“What do you want?” Tony asked, staring daggers at the ceiling.

“We have Spiderman, and a lot of his class. Currently, there are minimal injuries. If you want it to stay that way, here’s what you’ll do. You’re going to get a message with a bank account on it. Don’t bother hacking it, you won’t get far. You will transfer 5 million into it. And then you will get them back. You have one hour. Don’t test us.” The voice said.

A dial tone signalled that the man had hung up. Tony continued to stare at the ceiling maliciously. As if on cue, his phone pinged, alerting him of a message. He walked over to his phone and looked at it.

An unknown number that had sent him the bank account information. 

Tony slammed his phone back on the table and put his face in his hands, sighing. He had to alert everyone of this. Wanting to avoid them getting involved, he hadn’t told the rest of the Avengers. Getting them involved, he thought, would mean it would take more work. It didn’t seem like that was an option though anymore.

“Friday, call everyone into the living room for a meeting. Tell them to come  _ now. _ ” Tony told the ceiling as he made is out of the lab.

It took all of five minutes for everyone to arrive. Clint, last as usual, falling out of the ceiling vent.

“How many goddamn times have I told you to stop crawling through my vents?” Tony yelled at him.

Clint only shrugged and sat down next to Natasha, who seemed to be filing her nails with a knife.

“Come on Tony, make this fast, we gotta back in positions to embarrass Peter. He may be a little late, but we might miss our chance, so hurry.” Steve said, looking genuinely concerned about missing the opportunity to scar Peter for life.

“And I actually have productive things I’d like to get back to.” Bruce added in.

Tony sighed and rubbed his, suddenly sweaty, palms on his trousers. 

“Yeah, well this is actually about Peter. I think he’s been, well, kidnapped. As well as his entire class.”

The entire room went quiet, the joke-like atmosphere gone. Tony looked at everyone, who all had murderous looking faces. Natasha’s knife was no longer on her nails, but in her hand as if she planning on stabbing someone.

“I’m sorry, what?” Steve asked, probably looking the most murderous out of anyone.

“I got a call from them. They want me to send money to them, and they will then let his class go.” Tony said, trying hard to mask his anger, which was getting increasingly hard.

Pepper, knowing how to recognize his different masks, put a hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him down.

“Well, are you going to pay them?” Bruce asked, looking like a pale green if you squinted.

“Fuck no. They think they can steal my ki- Peter and get away it. Oh no, they’re going to pay for it.” Tony said, looking at everyone and daring them to disagree.

Thankfully, everyone got the hint.

“So what are you going to do? How long did they give you to get them the money?” Natasha asked.

Ignoring the first question, Tony answered, “They gave me an hour. So we have an hour before- I don’t know. Just work fast, ok?”

Tony told everyone what he wanted them to do, and when they left, he finally got a chance to sit, though he knew it couldn’t last long. He had to continue to find Peter.

He didn’t realize Pepper had sat down next to him until she felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s ok, Tony. We’ll find him. I promise.” She said, giving him a sad smile.

Tony looked back down to the floor and sighed. 

‘God I hope so.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, if you have a thing against nail injuries, just a warning, there's a nail injury. If you hate thinking about it, imagine what it was like having to write it. Your welcome.

Peter continued to keep his eyes away from his classmates. They must hate him. How wouldn’t he know they were in danger? And when he did, why didn’t he do anything about it? Honestly, Peter didn’t know himself. Since he got here he had been kicking himself for it.

He didn’t know how long it had been since the men were last here. Could’ve been a few minutes, a few hours. Maybe even a day. It was hard to keep track because of the lack of windows in the room.

A few times Peter thought he heard a few of his classmates talk, but he couldn’t be sure. His lack of super hearing made it hard to tell. Though, he did know it was about himself. How could it not be. While Peter hated putting himself on this high horse, he couldn’t think of anything else they could be talking about. Especially with the risk of them getting shot for speaking.

The sound of a door banging open caught his attention, and when looking over he saw the three men walking in again. Peter tried mentally preparing himself for whatever they were going to do this time.

Once they stood in front of him, he looked up at them, trying to put as much hatred in his eyes as he could.

“I see your arm stopped bleeding, that good.” MM said, pointing to Peter’s arm.

Peter looked at his arm and noticed, yes, it did stop bleeding, and started to scab.

“So, it’s been about 45 minutes since we called Stark, and we haven’t got anything. No bite.” MM continued, sighing as he crouched in front of Peter again. “While we did give him an hour, we thought it’d be here sooner. So that means one of two things. One, he actually doesn’t care about you and we were wrong. Or two, he’s trying to avoid paying me-us, and is going to come rescue you.” 

He pulled the knife out of his pocket and played with it in front of Peter, like he was mocking him. Peter could just about notice a small trace of his own blood still on it.

“Now, we figured that, you’d know best, so I convinced them, “He said, pointing at the men behind him with the knife, “to try asking you. I’m trying to make this easier for you, and your classmates.” He then pointed the knife at his class. “So, were we wrong about his attachment to you?”

Peter continued to look down, not wanting to answer his question. He knew Mr. Stark was looking for him, he had to be. At least he thought so. But then, what answer would ensure everyone’s safety.

His silence must have been too long, and MM grabbed him by his hair and yanked his head up so they were facing each other. “Well?” he asked.

“I’ll tell you, but you have to let them go, first.” Peter said, gesturing towards his class.

“I’ll make sure they don’t get hurt. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum won’t touch them, you have my word.”

Peter thought for a moment before answering. “You were wrong. He doesn’t like me as much as you think he does. In fact, I only see him when we have to ‘save the world’.” 

MM smiled. “You think I believe that? You must think I’m stupid. Don’t think I did my research before this?” He looked over at BM and nodded. BM smirked and ran back to the room they came from.

“You know, Peter, I tried to make this easier for you. If you didn’t lie to me, then we’d be just fine. You would’ve been sent home as you are now.” MM said, as BM came back into the room, holding something behind his back.

Peter’s heart rate picked, his mind trying to figure out  _ what could be behind his back. _

MM held his hand out in front of BM, smirking slightly. BM smirked too, as he handed MM the object.

A bottle opener.

_ Oh no. _

“Wait, wait hold on. I’m sorry! Wait, please!” Peter pleaded, trying desperately to break away from his bounds.

“Hold his thumb still.” MM said, every emotion from his face gone.

“Wait, please! I swear, I'll tell you the truth, I promise!” Peter yelled, trying to keep his hands in a fist, keeping his fingers away from SM and BM who tried to grab them.

“I’m sorry about the… instrument, I have to use. It was the easiest thing to get.” MM said. BM had gotten Peter’s thumb out from his fist, damn lack of super strength, and held it out for MM. 

“I’m beggin you, don’t do this please.” Peter tried, one more desperate attempt, but none of them listened

“I truly am sorry. Peter. But you have to understand,” MM pushed the opened under Peter’s thumb nail. 

Peter couldn’t breathe.

“That I need this money.”

MM yanked the bottle opener up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put one of my biggest fears and cringe factors in the story, so instead of f for respect, how about kudos for respect
> 
> uwu


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something from one of the student’s points of view, for no particular reason. I just kinda wanted to do. It’s gonna be in first person, only because you can’t write for an anonymous person using “they” the whole time, so, reluctantly, it’s in first person.
> 
> Also, it takes place just after “it” happens. I was going to be descriptive about it, then I realized it was not a good idea, so you have what I did. Plus, I thought it was a better chapter-ender.

Peter’s scream was awful. Heart-wrenching. One of the worst things I had ever heard. No one was even completely sure what had happened, though with what the leader had said and Peter’s pleading, they didn’t really need any more.

I closed my eyes real tight. I just wanted it to all go away. All I wanted to do today was go to Stark Industries, look at some cool gadgets, maybe even see and Avenger, and leave. 

Well, I guess I did see an Avenger. 

I didn’t open my eyes again until I heard the sound of a door closing. I looked up and saw that the men had left. I looked over at Peter, he was shaking slightly, and had his hand in a tight fist. After a few moments, I noticed blood dripping from his clenched fist. 

‘Peter had to be crying.’ I thought. Yeah he was a super hero who saved the day, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel pain

I looked around at everyone else. We weren’t in a line anymore like we were when we had first go there. People slowly started moving over to their friends, seeking comfort they knew they probably wouldn’t get until this was all over. Though, one thing that the majority of people had in common was that they were, or had been, crying.

Personally, I didn’t have any friends. Well, none that went on the field trip anyways. They weren’t on the decathlon team, so they weren’t allowed to go.

I remembered about Peter’s friends, and looking at them. They looked the most upset. Even MJ, who rarely showed emotion. Ned, though, who had known Peter for longer, seemed the most wrecked from the two of them. He looked like he so  _ badly  _ wanted to comfort his friend and help him.

But what help would he be if he had a bullet in his head.

I wondered how Peter had kept being Spiderman a secret for so long. I did feel bad. I was one of the people who didn’t believe that he had an internship. Well, I guess I was kinda right. Didn’t make me feel better though.

That’s when I remembered Flash. How couldn’t have Peter beat the shit out Flash, from all the times he picked on him. He must’ve had good self control. I looked over at Flash, who seemed to be sitting with friends. He seemed to be the only person who wasn’t crying. Though he looked close to it.

I know I sound like a hypocrite, talking about how everyone is crying. I understand. I did cry. In fact, I pretty much still am. I usually pride myself as a person who hasn’t cried since I came out of my mother’s stomach. But I guess this was the thing that broke me.

I hoped it wouldn’t break Peter, though. While I was never friends with him. We were friendly. He was also significantly smarter than anyone else, even the decathlon team. Whenever I had a question, I would go to Peter, and he was always willing to help

‘He doesn’t deserve this.’ I thought, for probably the thousandth time. Every good memory I have of him made me think that.

I wonder what people are whispering to their friends about. It didn’t happen often, but sometimes you could hear it. I tiny whisper, usually not followed by a response. Every creak the warehouse made, made everyone jump, scared that the three men would come back again and torture their classmate again. 

I tried to figure out how long we had been trapped here for. It had been about five minutes since they tied Peter to the chair, took maybe 20 minutes until he woke up, then cut his arm. 45 minutes later, they…. Yeah. And now they were here.

The worst part is that almost no one will know they’re gone for another eight hours. Well, except Tony Stark, who might not even care about the person that is being used as leverage. Who knows, though. Maybe he would care about saving random teenagers who were counting on him.

But what  _ would  _ they do with us if Mr. Stark didn’t care? Would they kill us? Would they only kill Peter and then let us leave? I was trying not to think about it. Though, the lack of anything else to think about made it hard.

I tried thinking of happy things. My parents. My cat. My friends. Even about school, which I would much rather be at then here. I think everyone could agree on that.

Eventually, I stopped trying to think. It didn’t lead anywhere good. All the daydreams I imagined would happen usually turned dark, and with me dying. Everyone dying. Peter dying, which seemed worse then me dying.

The world needed Peter, needed Spiderman. It didn’t need me, with only about 10 people loving me, compared to the millions that needed him.

Hopefully, Mr. Stark would realize that, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, scratch what I said before, I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, it was my favorite one to write.
> 
> Info you don't care about: For a person who hates things involving nail injuries, I sure do bite my nails a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to leave as a note here, so I just want to let you all know that I hope you are having a good day :)

Tony was really starting to grasp at straws here. Making sure everyone checked back in with him every half an hour, he still had nothing. Every tiny sign of lead made him go crazy with searching, though it usually never ended with anything.

He was now sat in his lab, face in his hands trying to think of anything else he could do, when Friday spoke up.

“Boss, there is a package waiting for you in the common area.” Friday spoke.

“Who’s it from?” Tony groaned annoyed at the interruption. He considered just ignoring it until Friday answered again.

“An anonymous sender.” She said, almost like the A.I. knew he would be interested. Well of course she would, he created her.

Tony practically ran to the common room, wanting to see what the “anonymous sender” had sent him.

When he entered the room, he was a, about medium sized, box sitting on the table. He walked over and investigated it, hoping to find  _ anything  _ about where it came from, but saw nothing.

Slowly, Tony made his way into the box, knowing he won’t like what he finds. 

And he was correct.

Tony had almost thrown up when he saw what was inside of the box. A bloody finger nail. The thumb most likely. Though Tony didn’t want to think about that.

Was that…? No, it couldn’t be. It can’t be. 

Tony tried. He really tried not to imagine that being his kid’s thumb nail, but deep inside, he knew it was true.

With a shaky voice, Tony said, “Friday, call everyone to the common room.” 

Tony closed the box over, making sure to keep his eyes away from the bloody nail. He didn’t want any of them to see that.

It took everyone much faster to get there then it did the first time. Clint didn’t use the ceiling vents for once, which Tony didn’t comment about. 

As they walked in, they eyed the box suspiciously. When Steve went to open the box, Tony stopped him.

“No.”

Everyone turned to look at him, only then noticed that Tony was much more pale than he was the last time they saw him.

“Tony,” Natasha asked hesitantly, “what’s inside the box?”

Tony shook his head, really not wanting to say it, but he knew he had to.

“A finger nail.” He said quietly, hoping they wouldn’t hear. But they did.

“I’m sorry?! A fucking what!” Steve yelled grabbing the box and looking inside. He looked at it disgustingly and put it back on the table.

“It’s not Peter’s is it?” Clint asked with a small voice Tony had never heard him use before.

“Most likely.” Tony answered.

Pepper put a hand over her mouth, probably trying to keep her composer.

Nat shook her head. “Tony, we have to do something about this! We can’t just let them rip Peter apart and send the pieces to use.”

“Don’t you think I’m trying! There’s nothing! Every lead is a dead end! There’s no camera footage, no phone signal, no fucking postal information! I am working with what we have here, Nat!” Tony yelled, his face turning red.

“Let’s just, get back to working here, ok? We’ll come to you in thirty minutes with anything, got it Tony?” Bruce said, trying to stay the only calm person there. “Yelling at each other won’t do anything.”

“Fine.” Natasha said, walking over, Clint following behind her. 

Bruce left, too. Probably trying to think of a scientific way to find Peter. Pepper walked past Tony, putting a hand on his shoulder as she went. Steve stayed behind,

“Why aren’t you going, Rogers?” Tony asked him harshly.

“You missed something. In the box.” Steve said.

“What? What do you mean I missed something?” Tony said.

“There’s a note there, Tony.” Steve said, reaching for the box. Without looking back inside, he pulled a piece of paper out and handed it to Tony.

Tony snatched it from him and read it. He felt like the need to be sick all over again.

_ Send the money, or next time it’s a finger. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As anyone ever read the type of fic that's really bad, and the author is like "sorry, I've never written before! uwu!" Yeah I hope that's not what this is like ...

He tried to ignore the pain, he really did, but it just never stopped.

Peter had know idea how long he had sat like this in the chair. Eyes shut tightly, head as far into his chest as he could, his hands clenched tightly in a fist.

The first few minutes, the pain was excruciating. Soon though, his thumb became numb. All the pain was now in the rest of his hand.

He knew he was crying. He had been been since before it even happened.

Having your nail ripped out of your finger was never something you really think about. Peter certainly didn’t. But maybe he should’ve. 

Peter had been trying to prepare himself for whatever the men would do to him next. If they could go from a cut on the arm to pulling out a fingernail, what was next? Cutting a finger? A limb? Maybe he could get a cool metal arm or leg like Bucky he had.

Though, with the limited amounts of time he had met Bucky, it seemed like using the arm could be a pain at times.

He hadn’t looked at his class for a long time. He knew what they must be thinking about him. He’s weak. He doesn’t deserve to be Spiderman if he couldn’t handle this. Or maybe those were just his own thoughts.

The sound of a door banging would’ve sent Peter flying, if not for the chains keeping him down. While before, he tried to keep emotions hidden, he knew there was no point now. He knew his eyes were clouded by fear before he even saw the men.

When they- well, there was only one- walked in front of him, Peter didn’t look up. He kept his eyes shut, hoping that when he opened them again, this would’ve just been a bad dream, and he would still have his thumb nail and there wouldn’t be a large gash on his arm.

“Hello, Peter.” MM said.

Peter still didn’t look at him. Why would he? He’s been torturing him for who knows how long.

“Come on, Peter, let’s not do this again.” He said, yanking Peter’s hair up so they were looking at each other.

“Now, I sent Stark a little gift. I hope that it encourages him to pick the pace up a little.” MM said with a smirk. He didn’t even need to tell Peter what he had sent Mr. Stark.

“So now, I’m going to give him another, mm, maybe hour until he gets another present. But, my friends back there? Yeah, they’re a little bored. And I don’t want them beating each other, and we have our deal about no harming classmates, so the next best, and only, option… is you!”

Peter felt his being pulled back all the way, exposing his neck. His heart rate went  _ way  _ up as he started thinking about what could  _ possibly  _ happen now. It didn’t take long, he realized, to find out what, as something cold touched his Adam’s apple.

“Just don’t kill him, please. We need him alive.” MM said, walking away back into the room that he had come in and out of

Peter wondered what was in that room. Was it where they were able to find out all of his secrets, then his home life, until he was eventually led here. Was there a big wall of knives and guns just waiting to be used on someone.

These thoughts were interrupted, though, when he felt cold, which he realized was a knife, (he was feeling a bit slow) push through neck, where he eventually felt his blood dripping down. 

As soon as the feeling started, it ended. Peter was reminded of MM’s words.  _ Just don’t kill him, please. We need him alive. _

He clenched his fists, which made the pain in his thumb awaken. Quickly, he unclenched them, and felt his toes tighten up instead

He figured that’s why the cut didn’t go any deeper. The slight sound of laughter came from behind him, the realization that the men behind him were  _ laughing  _ at Peter’s pain.

The door banged open again, causing even the men behind him to jump.

“Come here, now.” MM ordered from the room. He looked worried and angry.

Peter didn’t bother looking at them, MM as he stood in the doorway, or SM and BM as they ran over to him.

As Peter continued to sit limply in the chair, still feeling the blood ooze from his neck, he heard the slightest whisper of what sounded to be his name.

Peter looked up hesitantly, staring at his classmates before he noticed Ned looking at him. ‘It was Ned.’ Peter thought.

There! He heard it again. This time, though, he saw Ned’s mouth move along with the sound. So much had been going on, that he almost forgot about his class sitting some hundred feet away from him.

He saw Ned smile at him. Maybe it was supposed to be a reassurance that everything would be fine.  _ They  _ would be fine.

Peter also noticed the ghost of tears that were on his face, MJ’s too, who seemed happy that Peter wasn’t completely gone. He tried to smile back at them, too, though it probably looked more like a grimace.

The sound of rummaging came from the other room, frantic, almost like the men were in a rush. They were, apparently, because the door burst open, and all three men tried to push themselves out, MM in front as always.

“What are we supposed to do about them?” SM asked, pointing a thumb at Peter and his class.

“Who cares about them, we gotta go!” BM yelled back.

“They might snitch! They know what we look like!” SM said, looking at MM for help.

“No, Dill’s right. If we kill them, we won’t only have the police on our trail, but the FBI or whatever else might come after us. We’re leaving, now!” MM said.

‘Dill,’ Peter thought, ‘Bad name for a bad man.’

Suddenly, an explosive came from across the warehouse, and there he stood.

Iron Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going to bed, because, you know, I'm tired, and I decided to look up denailing procedures, and let me tell you, I regret it. I'm not going to be able to stop thinking about it for weeks! DX<
> 
> Also, I'm eating cubed cheese. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this, it might be a tiny plot hole because I forgot to think about how Tony would find Peter, so here we go.

Tony decided that his next lead should be to find out where the box came from. It was probably just an intern who thought they should be doing anything better than delivering packages. But Tony couldn’t take that chance.

He looked through the  _ hundreds  _ of different cameras in the building until he eventually found the person who delivered the package, and he knew he finally found his man.

The person was carrying the box, wearing almost all black with baseball cap on, blocking their face.

Tony groaned, thinking that he had finally found a lead.

“Friday, is there any way you can get a face in the picture?” He asked towards the ceiling

“One moment.” The A.I. answered. “Face found.” 

What? How was that possible? There was no- oh. The window next to him. He should’ve seen that!

The holograph in front of him showed the frozen security cam footage, this time with a face next to it

Audrey Gould.

The woman looked awful. Ratty hair, scars along her face. A drug addict, Tony guessed.

He printed a picture of the woman and called everyone into the common room once more.

When everyone arrived, they all waited for Tony to share his news.

“I swear, Tony, if there’s another finger nail…” Steve started.

“No, no fingernail. Our guy.” Tony said, putting the printed paper of Audrey’s face on the table. “Or girl. Audrey Gould. She delivered the package here.”

“How do you know she wasn’t just the delivery girl?” Bruce asked after looking at the picture.“Does she look like she could handle a job, let alone one delivering a package to the most important tower in New York?” Tony said.

Clint took the picture off the table and looked at it. “Hey, I know her.”

Everyone turned to look at him

“What do you mean, ‘you know her’?” Nat asked him.

“When I went outside to follow a lead like two hours ago, I saw her sitting in a car. Looked like she was waiting for something? Then when I came back, I saw her in the lobby.”

“How long ago was this?” Tony asked, perking up slightly.

“Like, before you showed us the package.” Clint said.

Tony smiled. “Let’s go get our kid back.

Clint watched from the ceiling vent in the lobby. Looking for Audrey anywhere.

“Anything yet?” Tony asked him through the comms they were wearing.

“Nothing yet, chief. I’ll keep- oh wait, I got something.” Clint said. Looking down, he saw a woman, not in dark clothes anymore, sit down in one of the waiting rooms, looking at her phone.

“Is it her?” Tony said.

“Yep. I believe so.”

“Good. You’re up Steve.”

“Going now.” Steve said.

He walked over to the receptionist, who had seen majority of the Avengers, so she wasn't too fazed about it.

“Oh, hello! Can I help you with something?” The receptionist, Jen, asked Steve.

“Yes, please. Do you see the woman over there?” Steve started, pointing over at Audrey. When Jen shook her head, he continued. “I need you to get her to the elevator. Or really close. Can you do that for me?”

Hesitantly, Jen nodded. “Am I allowed to ask why?” She asked.

“Sorry, I can’t.” He answered, then he walked away.

“She going to get her.” Steve said into the comm.

“Good, Nat’s in position. She’s got this.” 

Clint watched from the vent as Jen walked over to Audrey. When she got to her, she said something he couldn’t hear, and then led her to the elevator. Audrey was trying  _ very  _ hard to avoid this, though she seemed to be failing. 

When they were close enough to the elevator, Nat sprung out from the shadows and grabbed Audrey, quickly silencing her with a rag over her mouth and nose, until she was out cold. Nat nodded at Jen, who nervously walked away, wondering what she had just been apart of.

He watched as Nat pulled Audrey back into the shadows, seeming to disappear from nowhere.   
  


Audrey currently sat in chair, unconscious and tied up. The Avengers sat in front of her, waiting for her to wake up. Tony sat impatiently in the middle.

“Is there a way to speed this up?” He asked.

“I mean, we could pour water on her.” Natasha answered with a shrug.

“Yeah, no. Not on these carpets.” Tony answered, offended that she would even suggest that.

“Doesn’t smelling salt work?” Steve asked.

“Maybe? Barton, go look.” Tony said.

“What? Why me?” Clint shouted.

“Because I said so, now go!” Tony ordered.

Clint grumbled but went to look for the salt anyway.

A minute later he arrived back, carrying a container of salt. Steve held his hand out for Clint to pour the salt on. With the salt, he put his hand under Audrey’s nose waiting to see if she’d wake up.

A few moments later, nothing happened. About to give up, Steve pulled his hand away, when Audrey awake with a yell, causing everyone else to jump.

Immediately, she started struggling against her bounds, but if she couldn’t get away from a receptionist, she couldn’t break out of the multiple layers of rope Tony had wrapped around her.

Tony coughed, causing her to look, her eyes going wide with sudden panic.

“Why am I here?” She asked.

“You know why. Where’s Peter?” Tony asked her.

“I can’t tell you. He’ll kill me if he knows I snitched.” She said frantically, still pulling on the ropes.

“Who will?” Clint asked.

Audrey sighed. “Greg. My brother. He told me if I did some spying and delivering, he give me money.”

“Greg, he’s the one who kidnapped Peter?” Tony said.

“Yeah, if Peter’s the ‘spider’ they’ve been talking about for months now.” 

“They’ve been planning this for a month?” Tony said, angrily.

“Well, yeah. Or maybe they did more planning before me, I don’t know.” She said, shrugging her shoulders.

“Do you know where they are? Greg and Peter?” Tony asked.

“Oh, it wasn’t just Greg. There was Dill and what was it? Uh, Chris, I think. They didn’t tell me much of their plans, just that I might have some delivering to do.”

“Yeah, but did they tell you where they were?” Tony asked, feeling quite hopeful.

“I mean, yeah. I think it’s in one of those old warehouses by North Cove. Number 22, I think?”

“Are you sure?” Tony asked, wanting to be sure, just one last time.

Audrey nodded, which was enough for Tony to go for it. This was the best lead. And while it did come from a mentally unstable person, it was good enough.

“Suit up everyone. We’re getting our kid back.”

* * *

Greg was panicking, looking around the room for anything else the might need while on the run.

“Greg, dude, chill. You’re overreacting. Just because your drug addict sister didn’t check in doesn’t mean that we were caught.” Chris said.

Greg looked furiously at the smaller man. “Yes,  _ Chris,  _ it does mean we were caught. She may be a bit loopy, but she knows how important this is. She wouldn’t waste it by forgetting to call in.” Greg answered, continuing to put things into a bag.

Once he was finished, he pushed the door open, making a loud band noise.

“Are you coming, or not?” Greg said.

The three of them rushed out of the room, when Chris stopped and looked at the school and Peter.

“What are we supposed to do about them?” Chris asked, pointing a thumb at Peter and his class.

“Who cares about them, we gotta go!” Dill yelled back.

“They might snitch! They know what we look like!” Chris said, looking at MM for help.

“No, Dill’s right. If we kill them, we won’t only have the police on our trail, but the FBI or whatever else might come after us. We’re leaving, now!” Greg said.

With a sigh, Chris followed, but was interrupted when a loud boom occurred across the room.

“Shit!” Greg said, looking at the silhouetted figure of Iron Man.

And shit was right, because he started walking across the room, right towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so generally I don't like writing in Tony's POV, but I actually had fun writing this chapter! :)
> 
> Also, I have awful hiccups that make me feel like I'm throwing up, so give kudos fro respect, bros!


	10. Chapter 10

Peter heard the explosive, but it was too loud for him to want to look in the direction of the sound. His powers must be coming back.

Dill, which he now knows, started yelling for the other two to “Go! Fucking go!” as they swatted at the dust that was picked up in the air. It didn’t matter though, because Tony had already fired at them, knocking them off balance and falling onto each other.

It was then that Peter noticed it wasn’t just Mr. Stark there, but  _ all  _ the Avengers. Bruce, or rather the Hulk, dropped from the ceiling, attacking the three men who  _ were _ on the floor, but had gotten up and started to run. Steve, Clint, and Natasha ran over to Peter’s classmates, untying them and yelling at them to run outside.

And Tony ran to Peter, how was almost smiling when he saw Mr. Stark, face plate gone, showing his face. 

“Peter! Peter, are you ok?” He asked him, concerned.

Peter smiled a bit bigger and nodded. 

Tony sighed in relief. He looked over Peter, noticing the cuts on his neck and arm. Then his thumb.

“God, Peter.” He muttered, as he pulled the chains off of Peter’s hands and legs, finally freeing him from the chair.

By now, all of the decathlon team were outside with Nat and Clint. Steve walked over to Bruce, who was now just Bruce, and the three unconscious men. 

“Hi, Mr Stark.” Peter said, still smiling at him.

Tony smiled back at him. “Hi, Pete. Ready to go home?”

Peter nodded his head and attempted to stand, though he failed pretty epically, falling over immediately, almost face-planting if it wasn’t for Tony grabbing his  _ uninjured  _ arm.

“Woah, kid, I got you, don’t worry.” Tony said, helping Peter straighten out. 

Steve walked up to them then, resting a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Hey, son, you good?”

“I … am Mr. Rogers, thank you.” Peter said, sounding a bit loopy.

“I’m going to take him back home. You got everything handled here?” Tony asked, hooking his arms under Peter’s knee and picking him up, much to the kid’s dismay

“No, Mr. Stark, don’t. My class is out there!” Peter whined.

Tony ignored him as he began to take off, flying through the hole that the Hulk had made in the ceiling. Honestly, he expected more complaining, but when he looked down, he saw that Peter was fast asleep. 

Tony smiled softly at him as he continued to drift in the sky.

And if anyone from Peter’s class saw, well then they didn’t see a thing.   
  


Overall, Peter stayed away from school for about a week, though it had nothing to do with his injuries, which had healed within the next day, except for the nail, which was about a quarter away from being normal.

The real reason, though was with both Tony and Peter’s nervousness, but for different reasons. Tony was nervous that Greg had more people on the operation how would just take him again. Peter tried convincing him that there would be no one, but Tony still didn’t believe it.

Peter was nervous about returning to school with his entire decathlon team knowing his secret. Tony then convinced him that wasn’t, as he had handed all the kids, personally, a bunch of NDAs, but it didn’t make Peter feel any better. 

Eventually though, Pepper made them get over their “bullshit” as she graciously said. So, on Monday morning Peter was awoken by the sound of Friday, alerting him if he didn’t get up soon, he would be late.

‘That’d be just fine … don’t wanna go anyways ... “ Peter mumbled, getting out of bed.

By the time he was ready and in the kitchen, Friday had told him that he, indeed, was late. 

Pepper, in a rush to get him out, threw an apple at him and pushed him out of the door, or in the elevator. Tony watched with sad eyes as he left, already missing how they would’ve been working at the lab as of now.

And Peter would have agreed, if he wasn’t thinking about what would happen today. He had stayed up almost all night thinking about it, imagining how the day might go. The decathlon team telling everyone, all the weird looks, would they attack him? Oh yeah, definitely, they would. 

Saying goodbye to Happy as he left the car, Peter walked up to the front of the school and, taking a deep breathe, walking inside.

And … nothing happened. No stares, no incoherent whispers about him, nothing. Peter stood at the entrance, wondering why  _ no one knew.  _ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being called. Before he could look in the direction of the voice, he was tackled in a hug.

“Oh my god, dude! Peter! We thought you were dead or something!” Ned said excitedly, still hugging Peter.

Peter smiled and hugged him back, happy to have his best friend back.

MJ slapped Ned’s shoulder. “We didn’t think you were dead, just worried about you.” She said, smiling at him.

“Yeah, well I’m not dead thanks.” Peter said, still smiling at his friends.

“Oh, and in case you were wondering, no one’s asked about you.” Ned said.

“What, have they been saying?” Peter asked nervously.

“Well, apparently no one knows about it, except a few school officials. Like, we all came back expecting to be interrogated on what happened, but Mr. Harrington said no one was told during practice.” MJ answered.

“Wow, really?” Peter asked, confused.

“Yeah, Mr. Stark came and gave us like, a thousand papers to sign saying we won’t tell anyone, it was nuts!” Ned said.

“Well, that's good at least. Has anyone said anything about me?”

Ned and MJ looked at each other for a moment. “Actually, Mr. Harrington never answered a question about you. Always dodged them.” MJ said.

Now Peter was confused. Why would Mr. Harrington just ignore him like that? 

“Oh, yeah, Peter, can I like, you know …?” Ned started.

Peter sighed. “You wanna look at my thumb?”

“Yes, please. If that’s fine.”

Peter lifted his thumb up, showing the gap where his nail should be.

“Sick.”

Peter was sweating. Like, really sweating. Like, he hadn’t sweat so much in his entire life. You could fill a goddamn kiddy pool full of Peter’s sweat, and still have some left over.

“Jesus Christ, Peter, did you take a shower or something, you’re soaked.” Ned said walking up to him.

“No, Ned I’m sweating.” 

“Ew!” Ned said, backing  _ away  _ from him.

“That was just rude.”

“Hey, losers! Ready for practice!” MJ said walking up to them

“No, I want to die.” Peter said.

“Well it looks like you almost did. You fall in a pool or something?”

“No, he’s sweating.”

“Ew!” MJ said, backing  _ away  _ from him.

“Really guys?” Peter said, looking between them, both standing on the other side of the hall. They both nodded.

“What if I just, don’t go?” Peter said.

“Nope. No can do. You have to go. Gotta get this over with.” MJ said, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the hall.

“Wait, can he like, change first?” Ned asked, still walking a bit behind them.

“Nope, this might distract them from the fact you Spiderman, and they will just stay  _ away _ from you.” MJ suggested.

As they stood outside the decathlon room, Peter started sweating more. MJ let go of his arm and shaking her hand. 

“Oh my god, Peter, my hand is covered in your sweat.” she said, rubbing her hand across Peter’s shirt, trying to get the sweat off.

“Ok, Peter, are you ready?” Ned asked, daring to stand next to him.

Peter sighed. “Yeah, I guess.”

MJ smiled as she pushed open the door.

Immediately, the room fell silent, all eyes on Peter

“Ok, never mind, I’m leaving.” Peter said, trying to leave, but was blocked by Ned, who had put himself behind Peter so he wouldn’t leave.

“See, the hard part’s over with. Now you just gotta sit down.” Ned said, directed Peter by the shoulders to his seat.

When he sat down, everyone was still staring at him. Peter turned to MJ and whispered to her, “Yeah, they are not distracted by my sweat smell.”

Right then, Mr. Harrington walked in, looking down at a stack of paper, not noticing Peter sitting uncomfortably.

“Alright everyone, I hope your ready for a fun day of-” He stopped talking when he saw a sweat-drenched Peter looking like he was about to pass out. “Hello, Peter. How are you?”“Uh um, good, I-I’m good. An-and you?” Peter stuttered out.

Mr. Harrington smiled at him. “I’m doing well, thank you.” Turning back to the team, he continued to speak.

Peter let out a sigh as he flopped back into his chair, ready for the day to be done with.

To his surprise, no one came up to him during practice to ask … anything, which he wasn’t expecting. In fact, he was pleasantly surprised. It almost felt normal, like the entire team  _ didn’t  _ watch him be tortured for money from Tony Stark.

The three friends walked out of class, planning their week. Peter felt more at ease than he did before practice started. He knew that people would eventually want to ask him questions, but he appreciated the fact that they were waiting for a bit, even Flash, who hadn’t said a thing to him.

Peter knew he was gonna be fine, he would be ok. He had the best friends, the best super family, and best father(though he would never say this out loud) in the world. 

With them by his side, he knew that he could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I laughed way too hard writing the end of this chapter, and I don’t regret it.)
> 
> I don't know what the ending is, just take it as a life lesson, I guess. It's like, 1 am, and I can get kinda emotional... 
> 
> I want to thank you all for reading, this is me after I uploaded the first 6 chapters, so thank you all for the kudos!! I wanna make another field trip twist fic, so look out for that if you want! And again, thank you all so much! I hope you have a beautiful month! <3


End file.
